


Sleepy

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I haven't seen past season 2 so you're all good promise lol, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance can't sleep, M/M, No Spoilers, Protective Keith (Voltron), Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: It’s been days since Lance has slept and at this point, he feels more like a blob on the couch than a person. His eyelids are scratchy and his face feels puffy. When he drags his hand over half of his face he feels his fingers twitch with dull aching energy, little spasms of whatever is left.





	Sleepy

It’s been days since Lance has slept and at this point, he feels more like a blob on the couch than a person. His eyelids are scratchy and his face feels puffy. When he drags his hand over half of his face he feels his fingers twitch with dull aching energy, little spasms of whatever is left. 

 

The tv is a faint hum in the background and Lance is just staring out into space, trying to convince his body to please, oh god please, let him rest. It’s not that he hasn’t tried, he’s tried everything. But the distinct lack of his family around them, of their chatter and the noise, echoes in his mind when he tries. It’s never loud here in this massive castle with few inhabitants. He doesn't have anything to block out. Not the erratic shouts of his younger siblings or the clinking of pans in the kitchen as his mom cooks, not the crashing of waves outside the window or the distant laughing of the kids in his neighborhood kicking around a ball. 

 

It’s quiet here always. Space doesn’t let sound travel and Pidge and Shiro rarely make a peep when they’re alone. Keith sleeps or trains mostly, in rooms soundproofed from the usual common areas. Hunk is in the kitchen, trying new recipes, but all alien technology is programmed to be practically silent and the silence is driving Lance slowly insane. He’s so tired his bones ache. 

 

“Hey,” Keith’s voice is soft over his shoulder and Lance’s gaze slowly flicks to where he’s standing, hair wet from the shower. He’s got an Altean vegetable in one of his hands and he’s chomping purple chunks off the stalk. Lance grunts in return and he sees Keith’s eyebrows draw up in concern. 

 

“Still haven’t slept yet, huh.” Lance shakes his head. Keith is the only one who knows, the only one he trusted it with. 

 

“Can’t. ‘S too quiet,” he mumbles in the direction of Keith, feeling his face blush as his eyes rake over his tired face. It’s not that big of a secret that they’re both on the edge of something. But this is space and they’re in a war and boyfriends are tumultuous at best and downright stupid at worst so they stay humming with a little more than friends at all times. 

 

Keith takes another bite out of whatever the quiznak he’s eating and Lance feels his eyes start to droop. It’s the chomps that echo out into the living room that gets him, so human and noisy yet quiet enough to drone out. It’s exactly what he’s been missing. Keith seems to catch on sneakily and wraps up the food before dragging out his dagger and his cleaning supplies from his bedroom. 

 

He doesn’t talk as he works but Lance can hear the soft scratching of the fabric on the blade, the light pumping of the cleaner and Keith’s breaths puffing into the air. By the time Keith is done he’s putty on his shoulder, eyes shut and breathing almost evened out. 

 

“Thank you,” Lance manages to spit out before he’s swirling, finally, into sleep. 

 

Keith runs a warm hand across Lance’s cheek in reply. Of course, he’d always help his blue paladin. 

**Author's Note:**

> You'll probably be seeing a lot of these micro fics from me in this fandom as I'm new and trying to get the characterization down. I really hope you enjoyed it and if you did please leave a kudos or a comment. Feedback always makes my day :D 
> 
> Thanks!  
> C


End file.
